Metro 2033 First Generation story one A Stroll Through the Park
by THABOOMSWAGGITY
Summary: Metro 2033 first generation will be a a part a of three stories, A Stroll Through the Park is the first one, It's about four teens that run into each other deep underground, they decide to help each to get back to their home station, they decide to go through post-apocalyptic Moscow, they have to survive the radioactive surface and fight off the monstrosities that live on top


Metro 2033

First generation

By THABOOMSWAGGITY

Story one- A stroll through the park

Chapter 1- A little introduction

"I wonder what it was like before the war." said Vasily in front of a small fire with his friend Yuri.

Yuri said "What?"

"What it was like, you know, I would love to go outside without a gas mask and to not worry about a Demons or a Watchers that are ready to kill you." said Vasily as he keeps looking at the fire. A Watcher is wolf and rat like mutant with dark grey fur, they would stand on their hind legs before attacking, stalk their prey and often travel in packs. Yuri responded.

"Yeah I guess. You know the surface isn't the only thing we have to worry about. The only places the Nosails could live is in the under ground. Isn't that how your dad lost his legs." Vasily's dad lost his leg in a stalker mission on his way back to his station. The Stalkers are the people who go to the surface to retrieve any artifacts, books, and anything important, or from the old world for the stations underground. Not guaranteed to come back safely. Vasily turned his head and looked at Yuri

"Don't remind me." Vasily said in an irritated tone. He then look back at the fire. "Uh sorry, lets talk about something else."

Yuri said, "Sure, um how is life at home?"

"It's fine and life in The Red Line?" said Vasily.

Yuri said "Well I almost got", he stop in his sentence because they both hear a noise in the distance, they both stomp out the fire to make it dark. They couldn't see anything. "What do you think it is?" Yuri said quietly.

"Shhh." Vasily whispered with his index finger over his lips. Yuri and Vasily went to hide behind two columns. They then saw two flashlights appear around the corner. Vasily was tempted to shoot his revolver at the flashlight, but was too scared to risk his and Yuri's live. Yuri held his knife tightly; he has never kill a person or even severely injure anyone for that matter. He didn't know what to expect. They kept hearing footsteps get louder, knowing that who ever it is they're getting closer. They stated to hear voices more clearly and they sounded German. That got Yuri worried, he is live in The Red Line a station that is a communist government, which means those two people could be soldiers of the Fourth Reich.

When the two people got close and pass by they see an outline of the body and they look the same age as Yuri and Vasily. They then decided to jump the two other teenagers. Yuri grabbed the one of the teen's jacket and threw him against the wall then started to interrogate him with his knife at his throat. Vasily try to grab the other teen's shirt but as soon as he got a grip, the teen turned around and hit him in the face with his pistol. Vasily went to the ground. He got a quick look he has blonde hair dark clothing, his shirt is darker than Vasily's jacket, but Vasily got back up and pointed his gun at the head of the kid who hit him, as he was about to shoot Yuri in the head. Vasily said in a tired voice, "Well this is awkward."

"Look, let's just put our weapons down." Hinrich said in a calming voice. Hinrich is the Hitlerjugend that Yuri put against the wall. He had a cap with the Adler Eagle in the middle of it, a hoodie with an armband of a swastika but missing of its arm. Dark Grey pants, black boots and backpack.

As soon Vasily, Hinrich and Yuri back up and put their weapons away the other Hitlerjugend, Frank pulled out his Lolife pistol and pointed at Vasily and Yuri, and then asked questions.

"Who are you and what stations are you from?" Frank is also a part of the Fourth Reich; he wore his uniform, it was dark grey shirt, pants with black boots and a swastika armband on his right arm, also missing an arm. A satchel with his and a dime light bulb strapped on his head. "ANSWER!" yelled Frank. Vasily and Yuri look at each other, if they knew that if those two teens found out Yuri was from a communist stations they would kill him.

Chapter 2- Some new… acquaintances

"We are just walking around." Vasily answered. "We were at the edge of our station, and decided to see the outside of it." This is kind of true, however Vasily is not part Red line like Yuri Hansa, a trading station, or Reich, but in was from one of the four Polis stations, it was located heart of the Moscow and below the Lenin Library. It got its name because it's the closes to a city that the any of the stations could ever be. That is where the last of the scientist, engineers and doctors went to right before the missiles strike. They and many former FSB officers and military personnel that went to, it's now know as the last hope for humanity and many Stalkers go there to collects books from the library. "Look we are just wandering to see what we can find, my name is Vasily."

"And my name is Yuri", he answered

"What station." Asked Frank.

"We're from Polis." Said Vasily

"So Yuri… you're from Polis?" Frank questioned. He saw that Yuri wore an ushanka that had a red star with the hammer a sickle on it. "Why dose your hat have the red star on it?" Ask Frank

"Found it while walking around, I got cold and seemed very useful." Yuri said in a panicky voice. "Look my friend and I are sorry we attacked you. We got scared and didn't know what to do." Frank put his weapon down in his holster.

Frank replayed "Alright I guess we all over reacted at this situation." Frank said, "I'm Frank and he is Hinrich. Now let's make a small fire, shall we?"

"Sure." Vasily said with a confused tone. Hinrich pick up his custom Lolife pistol with, stock, extended barrel with foregrip, as Vasily pick up his revolver. The four teenagers went to the same spot where Vasily and Yuri had their fire, before they put it out. They put about three logs and lit it the fire with some paper and a old looking lighter that Hinrich pull out his jacket pocket. The fire was small but enough to see where every one was sitting. They chatted for a while. "So how many times have you two been to the surface?" Vasily asked.

Hinrich replied "We have both been to the surface three times on a reconnaissance mission." We were with a squad of five, counting the both of us and our superiors."

"Did you find anything?" Yuri asked.

"No." Frank said to Yuri. "Have any of you been to the surface?"

"I have only been out twice, with my father and a few other stalkers. We didn't find much." Said Vasily.

" I've only been up once but with a friend, not Vasily it another friend." Said Yuri. "So why were you two so far from your station?" Hinrich look at Frank then he stated to explain what happened.

Hinrich began his story. "We were scouting at the edge of our station, but as we were about to go back when we got ambushed by so many thugs. They probably thought that Reich troops might have something better to steal from than other station, besides Polis, but that's not true. The Reich knows to not give scouts anything important than a gun and his light. Before we even knew what was going on, it was already to late. We saw so many of our superiors down on the ground with bullets holes on there body, we saw one of our friends get shot in the chest, and he was another Hitlerjugend, kind of likes. So they were three of us left, Frank, Maxis, our last officer that was with us and I, were fighting off the rest of those scum, but there number was too great." Hinrich then imitates a yell "MAXIS! Go back to the station and warn them out about the thugs in the tunnel!" Hinrich went back to his normal voice. "He look up at me and said."

"And what about you?" in a rough sounding voice.

"I told him this." Said Hinrich, "Me and Frank will try to draw their fire." Frank then nodded his head, and I told him at three start running,

"Ok." Maxis told me in a scared voice; I'm not sure who he was scared for the station, us or himself. Hinrich was also making the same expression as Maxis when he said that.

"So Frank and I started shooting blindly at the enemy and as soon and as I yell THREE, Maxis started running. As that happened we started to run away into the dark and then we ran into you two.

"Got it. Hey sorry again for jumping you" Said Yuri.

Frank reply, "It's fine. Hey Hinrich do you know how to get to our station from the surface."

"Yeah why?" answered Hinrich. "Wait you can't be serious?"

Frank stands up then stated to speak to Hinrich "We have to go back, but not back the same way that we came, and if we do those thugs will surely kill us or worse. Plus we have enough air in our filters to get us there and I don't even think it's that far."

"Ugh, your right we don't have a choice, but keep in mind there we don't knows what we might run into on our way there through the surface." Hinrich replied in a concerned tone. Frank look at Yuri and Vasily

"Hey you two, can you please help us get to our station, we'll repay in two ammo cartridge? Frank asked. Vasily and Yuri look at each other, than check their gear. Vasily stand up and than said to Frank

"Sure I'll go with you." Frank than said to Vasily.  
"Nice and what about you Yuri, are you coming with us?" asked Frank. Yuri has a look nervous in his face he had only been up once and it was only for a minute or less. He began to stand up and then said.

"Yes, I'll come along to." He said in an uncomfortably tone. Hinrich than began to speak to everyone.

"Alright. I think I know the closest way out to the surface. Hinrich than began to ask Vasily and Yuri, "Before we go up top to the dead city, do both of you have a gas mask, ammo, and know any place to find a gun?"

Chapter 3- How bad could it get?

Vasily and Yuri check for a second time. Vasily had a satchel like Frank but this one was a dark green, jeans and a grey jacket. He had a gas mask, two filters, and eighteen bullets for his revolver. It was a decent of ammo. As for Yuri, he's wearing a black vest long dark yellow shirt with brown pants. He has a Trench knife, gas mask and no type of ammo. "Well, I think we can make it with little to no resistant." Said Hinrich trying to comfort Yuri. They put out the fire then began to walk through the dark tunnel with the only light being from Frank's, Hinrich and Vasily's flashlights.

It took awhile to find a way out. The group could hear so many noises, such as the rats run across in the tunnel, the water dripping from the sealing and some other creatures that might craw over the ground.

As they finally went found a manhole, all of them put their gas masks on and they climb there way to the surface. All four put on their gas mask. Vasily is wearing a PPM-88, Yuri wears an old GP-5 gasmask; Hinrich wears the PMK-3. As for Frank, he has a long tube connected to an oxygen tank inside his satchel and with black goggles over his eyes. When Vasily lifted the cover off and he sees a storm is happening in a distance and the snow still covers the ground. He can see his breath due to the extreme cold, and he can hear the sound of the wind howling over the destroyed cars, buildings and they can even see the old Ostankino tower as the sun was just rising. Surprisingly it is still standing after twenty years. The surface still amazes him. Even if every thing is still decaying and toxic.

"Hurry up." Said Hinrich. Hinrich then Yuri then up to the surface. Yuri was more amazed than anyone he was with that day since he's seen so little before. They helped Frank get up from the sewer.

"Okay, I think that's enough site seeing lets start moving." Said Frank as Frank was rushing every one up. Everybody started to follow Hinrich through the irradiated surface. Through the dead city. All of them started to walk through the ruble and destroyed city. They can't tell if something is fallowing them. Not just mutants, but Vasily had heard rumors of some other creature from the Botanical Gardens. Even if that area is far, he's heard stories about what they can do to people. While on their way to the to a Reich station, walking through destroyed and abandoned buildings hoping over street to street to not fall into the water in between the water and cars, the four were also looking for supplies or anything useful.

"Hey Yuri check of that dead body over there." Asked Frank.

Yuri responded, "Yeah, sure." Yuri then walk over to the body, when he moved it, he then see's roaches and other bugs ether feasting or living in it, but Yuri found an old Kalashnikov with wooden stock and handguard. A laser pointer tape to the left side of the handguard. Yuri then yelled to Vasily "Hey Vasily check out what I found!" Vasily walked over, Frank and Hinrich decide to walk over to also to see what he found.

"Ah lucky." Said Vasily in a little jealous voices, Hinrich looked at the rifle, he was impressed how he found that from a body.

"Ah come on! How did I not see that!" said Frank. He was irritated how he could have get a really good rifle and ammo that he could really defend himself with.

"Instead of treating it like a trophy you should use it as its intended use." Said Frank, he then turned around and started walking away.

Yuri responded, "Well no shit!" Yuri and Frank had tension grow against each other. Even before he found that rifle. Mean while Hinrich and Vasily where just looking at them with a concern look. But after a few minutes they began to continue walking to their destination

As they were moving, out of no were, Hinrich stop crouch down and lifted his hand in the stop signal.

"Stop." Whispered Hinrich. Everyone stop and crouch down in the middle of a street with destroyed buildings surrounding it.

"What is it?" Asked Yuri.

"Shhh. Stay quit." said Vasily. Everyone is now terrified, as Frank was arming his pistol and getting ready for a fight. "Oh no." said Hinrich. He can hear the many footsteps of so many creatures. He's now terrified and every one else knew.

"Everyone form a circle and get ready!" yelled Vasily

All formed the circle. Though they aren't sure it will hold.

Chapter4- It gets worse

As the sound of footsteps now became visible they see how it's a bunch Watchers running around them and two demons flying above the group. The Demons are one of worst mutants of the new world. They have a large winged body with a long head coming out of their chest with a bat like nose. Can grab any person with their long legs and they aren't garneted to come back.

"Oh, god, oh god, oh god." said Yuri as he is now starting to panic.

"Stay calm, we can fight them all." Said Frank. "There aren't that many of them." Frank put his pistol in his holster and then pulled out a pipe bomb from his satchel. He started to light it. "Hinrich as soon this thing goes off we run, got it. Yuri I see a few Demons in the sky, you have the capacity to take them out, but don't waste your ammo, use short burst at them so they don't snatch us." Yuri and Hinrich nodded at Frank as they are getting ready to run.

"Hopefully those Demons are hungry for the Watchers and not us." Said Vasily. The mutants are now surrounding the group, Frank's pipe bomb's wick is getting smaller and smaller as they wait. Frank threw the bomb at one Watcher that got on its hind legs and began to howl. He also shot one if them that was the closes to him. Then the explosive went off.

"RUN!" yelled Hinrich. They all started running towered the Reich station hoping they could make it out alive and would let Yuri and Vasily inside, but the station is still far away. All four were shooting at anything that got too close, only a few shots made a hit, let alone killing a few mutants.

"SHIT!" Frank yelled in a surprise voice. He saw a Watcher get so close, but a demon snatch it off the ground and fly off into the distance. "Did You see that!?" said Frank.

"I did." Said Yuri he kept shooting at a the one demon

"NO, keep going!" yelled Hinrich as he was running as fast as he could.

"A little, that was fucking crazy." said Vasily, while he was run in gunning. As the four are trying to get to the there station, more mutants and less gunshots happening and the monstrosities are coming closer. Yuri turned around and hip fire at the closest, Watchers that were about to pounce on his new friends, he surprisingly got great shots at them, but were at point blank range. Yuri gasp then said, while running.

"You guys own me one!"

"We are already going to that Yuri." Said Hinrich. The four teens can see the station form a distance from, but they ran into a street that was cut of like a rocky cliff and below was toxic waters, and on the other side was the street. "God dammit. What are we going to do?" said Hinrich, he then turned to his friends "How much ammo any of you have left, cause I got half a mag?" Hinrich then pull out his pipe bomb, cut the wick shorter with Yuri's knife that he pulled out of Yuri's backpack. He then lit it with a lighter and threw it at the herd charging at them, when it blew up it disperse the horde and gave them some time.

"I don't have much ammo." said Yuri as him and the rest of the group are catching their breath.

" Just five bullets in the chamber Hinrich." said Vasily He then looks at the sky and sees one of the other Demons and it has some thing in its feet. He took a deep breath in relief. Vasily then said "What about you Frank."

Frank replied to Vasily, "I'm all out. He than asked everybody "So what are you going to do, because those things will comeback."  
"I don't know." said Hinrich, "We could.. um."

"Hey look, what is that thing?" said Vasily as he interrupted Hinrich. Vasily sees a metal, but rusted, looking pole with a cable connected to the other side of the cliff. They all walk over to what Vasily was looking at. "Oh HELL NO!" said Yuri.

"We have to get out now Yuri plus the sun is coming up we got to get home before anyone realize we're gone." Vasily said to Yuri.

"Well what are we going to use to get to the other side." Yuri replied to Vasily. Frank started to looked around for anything useful. Frank then said as he found something in side of a wooden box.

"Hey guys check out what I found." He pulls out of the box a few harnesses, "Well, Yuri, looks like it got bad to worse for you." He said in a cheery voice. Yuri moans as he is terrified.

"Perfect, lets hurry up, cause I think they're coming back soon." Said Hinrich.

"But who goes first?" asked Yuri. They all looked at the other side of the cliff and back at each other. "Not it." Said Yuri.

"Not it." Said Frank, then Vasily and then Hinrich.

"Ah shit." Said Hinrich, "Alright let's hurry the hell up."

Chapter 5- Lets see what happens

"I'll go last, but I need ammo." said Frank.

"Hey Frank, use this." said Yuri. He just passed his Kalashnikov rifle to Frank. "If something comes up you got that."

"Thanks. I'll look in side the building incase there's more ammo." said Frank. He walks inside to look if there is anymore or anything useful for any one else, as Hinrich is just about ready to go on down the zipline. He is ready to freak out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Hinrich. He is holding the rope ready to jump. Vasily then responded.

"Eh, lets see how this go down. Shall we?" Hinrich jumped off and is sliding down the rope. He is screaming as he goes faster and faster. Yuri and Vasily were laughing as Frank walks out with another Kalashnikov magazine.

"What happened?" asked Frank. He sees Hinrich just land on the other side of the toxic canyon. He chuckle at him.

Hinrich then went to the station for any extra help.

"Alright who's next?" asked Vasily. He look at Yuri and Frank also looked at him too.

"What? You can't.. eh… ah man." Said Yuri in a scared tone. Vasily gives Yuri a harness, but as soon as he started to hook up they all hear a howl. Yuri then said, "Oh shit, good luck guy." Yuri was still on the edge of the cliff, and then out of nowhere he was pushed, then sliding down. It was Vasily who did that. As Vasily is about to grab a harness, he and Frank can see a Watcher on its hind legs and howl, bringing more of them, on top of a huge amount of rubble.

"Vasily, hurry up!" said Frank as Vasily just shot it in its neck. He just got his hook on to the cable and started to move, it frightened him, for a little bit but got exited as he's never done anything like this before. He can see how Hinrich came back with three more soldiers, including Maxis, incase anything goes wrong. As soon as Frank realize Vasily is halfway down, he started to hook up him self up. He has to be carful because more mutants are showing up. He getting mad and scared the longer it takes him. "Ah come on." Said Frank as he is struggling to put it on the harness. He kept shooting any creature that got close and trying to put the harness on. "Finally." He said. Frank just got it on his body, but still trying to fend of the Watchers that are trying to rip him apart. As Frank runs out of ammo, he quickly hooks himself up and jumped on to the cable. "OH MY GOD!" shouted Frank as he's sliding down.

"Hey Yuri look." Said Hinrich, "Is that What I looked like when I was going down?" He asks Vasily and Yuri.

"Nah, you were screaming a lot more and louder." Said Vasily to mess with Hinrich.

"Hinrich who are these two people with you." Asked one of the Nazi soldiers.

"Vladimir, these two teens are Yuri and Vasily, they escorted us to this station." Hinrich replied to Vladimir.

"What kind of gear are you wearing?" Vasily asked Vladimir. He then responded.

"Ah, just some old flack jacket, with extra mag pockets. Some shotgun shells in my wrist for a little extra, Reich made armor for my arms and legs and of obviously my Abzats heavy shotgun." Vladimir explain to Vasily with some confidence in his voice. Vasily was impressed of what he had with him. As for the other Nazi soldier was carrying lite equipment and only holding an SVD with a scope. Both of them are wear a gas mask over their face. As they were all talking, Hinrich looked at the pole on the other side and notice it shake rapidly.

"Um guys? Can you see the other pole, cause it's shanking." Said Hinrich. As he pointed out, to Vasily, Yuri, Maxis and the two other Reich soldiers. As Frank is getting closer to his comrades, the pole that he came from snap off. He felt lighter than air and notice the cable to swing down. "Ah shit!" Frank said to himself as he's falling to his death.

"Oh my god, grab the rope!" Maxis yell to Hinrich, Vasily, and Yuri. All four were running towered the rope and then grab the. "Come on, pull!" yelled Maxis. As he was helping the other three. When Frank was about to hit the toxic water, he felt a huge tug on the rope.

"What the hell?" Frank asked. He looked up to see his friends are pulling him up.

Maxis grunts and said to Frank "How's it hanging?" As he was pulling the rope up to him.

"Ah shut the hell up Maxis." Said Frank while walking up the wall like he was repelling. Frank then asks, "How are you, alone, even lifting me up?"

"You give me too much credit, Hinrich and your friends are giving some help." Maxis replied. They all got Frank to the top of the cliff. When they were about to go inside the station, they all see Four rockets that were heading towered the Moscow Botanical Gardens. "Oh my god." Said Maxis.

"What the hell happened?" Yuri asks all the people around him. They all can't see were the rockets are going, but all hear the rockets make impact as the sun was just rising up. One of the Nazi soldiers look at Vladimir and told him.

"We have to report what happened!'' Vladimir then responded.

"Got it Alexi, lets move, plus I can see some pterodactyl in the distance." Vladimir was talking about the Demons, but he and many other stalkers, or people, calls them that based on their looks. They were all walking into the station in a hurry. They got to the bottom of the steps and Alexi nocked on the airlock, a large metal door that is rusting over time. Alexi said a code to the people behind the door and they began to open it. Vasily and Yuri entered with guns at their face, but they stand down. One of them asks.

"Who are those two?" Vladimir responded.

"There are with us and I'll explain later." As they got inside they close the door. Yuri and Vasily were told to follow a Alexi and they went further inside the station, but before they left Frank gave Yuri and Vasily the two magazines he promise. Hinrich and Frank go to report what happened to them to their officers. Vasily is feeling relived to be inside after all that happened, but Yuri still can't let his guard down. He realizes that he really is in the Fatherland.

Chapter 6-Fatherland

While Vasily and Yuri were told to follow Alexi, Yuri took of his hat, incase anyone gets suspicious about the Red Star. Like the Third Reich, this new one still has beliefs in the master race, most of them speak German and hate the impure and Communist. However they do believe that Russians are the master race and will have soldiers engage in "ethnic cleansing" to non-Russians and consider them and the impure as mutants. As the two were moving along they stop in front of a checkpoint, that isn't too far from the entrance.

"Alexi, who are these two people?" ask one of the soldiers sitting behind a desk at the checkpoint.

"Klaus, these two are Vasily and Yuri, they're from the Polis stations." Alexi responded, Klaus is an old man with a strong German accent in his voice. Behind his eyes are fill with evil and something was not right with him. He has white hair, he had a angry look, with a small beard and the original swastika medal on the colure on his jacket, that was sitting behind a desk with two other Nazi soldiers on left and right side of the wall. "After we check to see if they are alright or not I was told too take them, via caravan, back to their home station." Alexi responded to Klaus.

"Wait, check for what?" Yuri asked Alexi, as the soldiers are coming over to them.

"Be quit." Alexi told Yuri. The two soldiers bring Vasily and Yuri in to Klaus. He began to inspect Vasily first in head size and facial features. Yuri is scare out of his mind, but he can't show it because anyone of them could get specious of why he's scared. As for Vasily he's also scared. He knows if my head is too big or if nothing is up to their standers he'll be shot on site.

"Alright, everything is up to par with you. Bring in the next one." Said Klaus. Yuri walks over to Klaus, ready for his surprise inspection. When he got there he sat down. Klaus pulled out a scale, to see if Yuri is fine to pass by their station. Yuri is sweating and starting to shake in fear, but as he was about to Klaus said something. "He's fine, you can take him and the other one to the caravan to Polis. Well it seems you're not sum subhuman like does mutants." Klaus chuckle "They can keep their gear to but with magazines out, guns empty and on their backs, or in holster, alright." Klaus said to the soldiers around him. When he finish his sentence, Yuri grab his gear and so did Vasily, but he went faster. When Yuri was done he hurry to Vasily and Alexi to go to Vasily's home station. He hopes that he could head back to the Red Line after they stop at Polis, without Alexi or anyone else in the Reich station.

"Hey, Alexi what station are we in right now?" Yuri asks Alexi. Alexi then said to Yuri while walking.

"What? Oh we're in _TVERSKAYA_, just a tunnel away from Polis." When both, Vasily and Yuri hear that, they are can come down a little more. They see the station and how the people are living, it's cleaner than most of the stations in the metro, but the civilians were not as happy or okay than the soldiers, plus there isn't much women in all of the three main Nazi stations. They notice the strict and a very militant government style. They have a xenophobic political belief, but lucky for Vasily an Yuri, Frank and Hinrich ask first before they shot than the other way around. The three were still moving until they hear a gun shot fire off. Alexi then move to wear the sound was and Vasily and Yuri began to follow him. The shot wasn't far away as the three walk to there in no time. The three see a dead body of a man get shot two more time by a Nazi soldier. "What happened?" Alexi ask casually. Yuri is showing a anger and discuss towered the soldiers around him. He can't believe that Alexi and the other solider could kill him in front of some many civilians and children. Vasily feels sorry for the dead man and the for the people who see it happen.

"This man was conspiracy of being a spy." The soldier with a pistol in his hand. "So I shot him as he began to run away from me."

"Was he a spy?" Vasily asks

"I don't know, he was running away. And that's what happened." The soldier reply to Vasily. The two teens couldn't believe that a man was killed in cold blood.

"What the hell, that's murder!" Yuri shouted at the soldier.

"Hey shut up." Said Alexi. The soldier look at Vasily and was pointing his pistol at him.

"Does it look like I care? Wait let me answer that for you. NO!" the solider shouted at Vasily.

"Hey, let's go." Alexi was talking a to Vasily and Yuri as they were going to the a railcar. Vasily felt angry from what happened. As they got away from that solder that kept a viciously star at Vasily and Yuri. When they got far enough from the soldier Alexi stop and turn around to look at Vasily and Yuri. "What the hell were you thinking?" he said in a furious tone. "You could have got shot like that Commi-fuck back there." When Alexi stop talking Yuri then reply back to him.

"That was an innocent man back there, that didn't deserve to die like that." Alexi then moan as he knows that's a stupid idea in the Reich, when you could get shot for being an outsider or doing something like that.

"Well you're not in Polis, like the Red line and the our stations we have strict rules in and would get shot for if your an outsider speaking against our rules, but we respect our soldiers, unlike those subhumans who will put a hundred men in the line of fire just as so they can die." Alexi tells to Vasily and Yuri. Yuri just feels angry with Alexi, he lived in the Red line all his life and believe in the old soviet pass and new soviet stations, where everyone is equal and there is order, he knows what the Reich do when they take any prisoners, that's terrifying to think about that. But he knows that Alexi was kind of right . Yuri does live in a strict live style, but accepts it, and speaking against the could get you killed. He's seen people get drafted with little to know military experience just as cannon fodder against the enemy. "Come on, I want to get you two back home and be done with this." Alexi said to Vasily and Yuri as they continue to walk to a railcar.

"All right." Said Vasily.

Chapter 7- Home sweet home.

The three hop a ride on a caravan to Polis, specifically to _ARBATSKYA_, Vasily's home.

"So what are you taking to Polis?" Vasily ask Alexi as they just get comfortable on the railcar.

"Oh this was shipment is from Polis that's now heading back, as for the what was in side, I don't know." Alexi answered Vasily. As the rest of the crew came back to the railcar. They began to start it up and go back to Polis. After awhile they began they began to chat. Yuri can ease himself, know he's out of the Reich territory and going home. Vasily also can't wait to go home and just rest after what happened.

"So, Yuri, were did you find that rifle? Alexi asked while they are going through the dark tunnel and the rails make the car shake time and time again.

Yuri reply to Alexi "I got it from a dead body on the surface with some ammo on his jacket." We would have had more ammo but the mutants showed up and we had to fight them off, while running towered the station."

"Of course." Alexi replied.

Vasily then continued the story. "While we're running, Hinrich threw his grenade at the watchers and they separate, then we found the rope, and you know what happens next." One person on the car says,

"Do you mean a zipline?" as he was standing behind Vasily and Yuri.

"What is that?" asks Vasily as he looks behind him.

"It's what you guys were doing, but we use to do it for fun, but not for survival." Said the same guy behind

"Oh okay." Said Vasily as they suddenly stop. "Wait what happened?" asks Vasily. The see a bunch of lights pop in out of nowhere and see a large amount of soldiers behind cover. Come out.

"We're here already." Said Alexi. One of the soldiers walk up to the railcar with a lantern in his hand and sees someone from the Fourth Reich.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" He said in a aggressive tone.

"I was escorting these two back to their station, because they help one of ours do that." Alexi answered. After the soldier with the lantern checks the railcar and their passport they Vasily and Yuri go in side the Polis station as for Alexi he has to wait for a ride back to the Reich.

"Man I hate those fascist pigs." Said Yuri in a furious tone.  
"Just forget about them." Said Vasily. "What a day, huh Yuri?" Vasily said to Yuri while walking around.

"Yeah, I have to go back to the Red Line." Says Yuri puts his hat back on. "I know a secret way back through vents and empty tunnels that will get me there safely."

Vasily sighs, then says, "Okay, be safe, alright."

"Of course." Said Yuri as he began to walk of to his home. "Later Vasily, hope to hang out some more."

"Yeah me two, bye." Vasily said as Yuri and him wave at each other, Vasily then talks to himself "Alright, let's see how my dad is doing this morning."


End file.
